Crossover Crisis 2: Call of Foxtrot
by Garfield fan 1
Summary: Sequel to Chapters 6 & 7 of Jon's Crossover Crisis. Don't expect too many updates close together.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Alright. First I wanna say some stuff.**

**This story has five sides to it-**

**A) FoxTrot United-The so-called "heroes".  
Commander Paige "Skincream" Fox  
Captain "Nikki" Nicole "Eagle Leader"  
Lieutenant Peter "Eagle Two" Fox  
Second Lieutenant Steve "Eagle One" Riley**

**B) Snoopy's Squad- A special branch of FoxTrot United.**  
**Staff Sergeant "Goodgrief" Charlie Brown**  
**Sergeant "Worldfamous" Snoopy**  
**Private Satchel "Peace" Pooch**  
**Second-Sergeant "Festival" Woodstock**  
**Corporal "Duck" Bill  
****Corporal "Oil" Oliver  
****Corporal "Double Leela" Conrad  
****Private First Class "Newbie" Harriet**

**Conrad's callsign is "Double Leela" because he one played Pirate, and wore two eyepatches.**

**C) Metal 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375 105820974944592307816406286208998628**  
**03482534211706798214808651328230664709384460955058 2231725359408128481117450284102701**  
**938521105559644622944...- The so-called "Villains"**  
**Captain Jason "Iron" Fox**  
**Lieutenant Marcus "Steel" Jones**

**D) Special Branch- Metal 3.14's two lesser members, often accompanying Iron & Steel.  
****Sergeant Eileen "Magnesium" Jacobson  
Private Bucky "115" Katt**  


**E) The Arbuckleables- Evenually Jon, also later Liz. A neutral team.  
Private Jon "Geekboy" Arbuckle  
Private Liz "Hot Chick" Wilson**


	2. The Plan

Welcome to iFruit. Hug me.

ACCESS GRANTED

STARTING UP...

LOADING OPERATION SOARING EAGLE...

OPENING NANOHARD WIERD...

EQUIPMENT:

HUNGER GAMES BOOKSET

HUNGER GAMES MOVIE

BOW

DART ARROWS

JASON THE NERD CODE NAME: NERDBOY

PETER THE IDIOT CODENAME: EAGLE TWO

TOTALLY DUMB PAIGE CODENAME: SKINCREAM

NICOLE FO DA WIN! CODENAME: EAGLE LEADER

Paige: Er... Sorry, Pete. Jason's been editing it.

Peter: Right.

1. WATCH HUNGER GAMES MOVIE

2. WAIT FOR JASON THE KING FTW!

Peter: O-kay... I know you wouldn't do that for all the shopping sprees in the world...

2.534938534854743. FIND OUT WHAT THE MEANING OF LIFE IS

Peter: Now I believe you.

3. EAGLE LEADER TO POSITION ALPHA

4. SKINCREAM TO POSITION BRAVO

5. EAGLE TWO TO POSITION CHARLIE

Paige: That's the front porch, treehouse, and iFruit, respectively.

6. FIRST TO FIND CONTACT CALL BACKUP

7. AFTER NERDBOY LEAVES FOV, MOVE IN TO POSITION DELTA

Paige: That's his room.

8. NERDBOY WILL GO TO POSITION ECHO. PROCEED WITH HASTE.

Peter and Paige: His bathroom.

9. NERDBOY WILL HAVE AN AMMO DROP LOCATED AT POSITION FOXTROT. HE WILL SECURE IT AND MOVE TO POSITION GOLF

Paige: Position F is his bathtub & Position G is your bath, Peter. Your bed and bath rooms and mine are identical, but under each other.

10. NERDBOY MAY HIDE IN POSITION GOLF. EAGLE LEADER TO POSITION INDIA. EAGLE TWO TO POSITION HOTEL. SKINCREAM TO POSITION JULIET

Paige: Hotel is your shower, Pete. India is just outside your bathroom, on either side of the doorways. Juliet is under your bed.  
Peter: Good luck with that.

11. AFTER NERDBOY IS AMBUSHED BY EAGLECO MINUS ONE, SKIN CREAM ATTACKS FROM COVER

Paige: Eagleco is the collective name for us.

12. NERDBOY WILL MOVE TO POSITION KILO ONE, EAGLECO TO POSITION KILO TWO

Paige: Kilo One is the bathroom at the near end of the hallway where your room is. Kilo Two is the one on the far end.

13. EAGLE TWO TAKES CARE PACKAGE AT POSITION LIMA AND MOVES TO KILO ONE

Paige: The Care Package is in the bath and it contains one of Sallybrown's sets of powder blue oxford shirts and black slacks.  
Peter: Who's Sallybrown?  
Paige: Daddy.  
Peter: So I'm gonna walk into the bathroom dressed as Dad?  
Paige: No. You're gonna walk past it.  
Peter: Less risky?  
Paige: Less ludicrous.  
Peter: But why is Dad's codename "Sallybrown"?  
Paige: Because he will be just as oblivious as Sally Brown.

14. SALLYBROWN WILL BE IN POSITION MIKE. EAGLE TWO INTERCEPTS PACKAGE DROP AND EAGLECO MOVES TO POSITION NOVEMBER. NERDBOY SHOULD BE RELOADING OR HIDING IN BATH WHEN EAGLECO MOVES TO NOVEMBER

Paige: Mike is Daddy's office, ask him for some stuff for a project or something and move to the elevator.  
Peter: Got it.  
Paige: Good.

15. WHEN NERDBOY RUNS BY TO FLIGHT OF STAIRS, EAGLE TWO HOLDS HIM OFF WHILE SKINCREAM MOVES TO POSITION OSCAR AND EAGLE LEADER TO POSITION PAPA

Paige: Papa is beside the elevator, and Oscar is around the corner from the stairs. And I'm sorry.  
Peter: What?  
Paige: Jason didn't edit it. Jason may have guessed the password, but he'll never type it.

16. EAGLE TWO AND NERDBOY RUN TO OSCAR AND EAGLECO GREEN TO FIRE

Peter: You really HAVE studied your military code.  
Paige. Thanks.

17. NERDBOY WILL RETREAT TO NOVEMBER. EAGLECO SPLITS UP TO SEARCH THE BUILDING. EAGLE TWO TO POSITION GOLF. EAGLE LEADER TO POSITION QUEBEC. SKINCREAM TO POSITION ROMEO. EAGLECO GREEN TO FIRE

Paige: Quebec is Jason's bath, Romeo is under his bed, and Papa is your bath.

18. CHASE NERDBOY TO POSITION SIERRA. EAGLE LEADER TO POSITION TANGO AND EAGLE TWO TO POSITION UNIFORM

Paige: Sierra is the front of our skyscraper house. Tango is behind on the left side, and Uniform is behind on the right side.

19. NERDBOY WILL RUN TO POSITION VICTOR, THEN X-RAY. EAGLES LEADER AND TWO SHALL BE GREEN TO FIRE, SKINCREAM WILL BE GREEN AFTER REACHING WHISKEY

Paige: Victor is Marcus's house next door, X-ray is the forest directly across the street. I set up a sniper's roost on the roof of our home. From here on in, eagleco will refer to only you and Nicole.

20. EAGLECO TO POSITION YANKEE. OPEN GLASS HOLES AND RETURN FIRE FROM NERDBOY

Paige: Yankee is Nicole's house, to the left of X-ray. You go park your car there after, tell Nicole that Operation soaring eagle is a go. Glass holes are windows.  
Peter: Affirmative. Do I use a bow, too? Like you?  
Paige: Negative. Ask Eagle Two if you can borrow a toy dart gun.  
Peter: Roger.  
Paige: We'll call the car Jeep. from now on you will address me as "Commander Paige", Nicole as "Captain Nikki", and you can be "Lieutenant Fox".  
Peter: Can I bring Steve?  
Paige: That cute Steve Riley? He can be callsign "Eagle One". He can be "Second Leiutenant Riley".  
Peter: I swear, if you call Steve "cute" once more, Commander, the "freindly fire" rule will be broken.  
Paige: Here. put these HUD sunglasses on. Its got a radio to converse with EAGLECO, and if you look at me, it says "Cmdr. Fox", if you look at Nikki, it says "Cpt. Nicole", I'll program these to say "2ndLt. Riley" when you look at Stevie later. And if you look at your own hand...  
Peter: This time the green text says "Lt. Fox".  
Paige: Look at Jason throught this sniper scope on my bow.  
Peter: Hmm. This time there's red text. It says "Cmdr. Nerdboy".  
Paige: And if you look at Marcus, the red text says "Cpt. Jones".  
Peter: Roger. Over and out.  
Paige: Skincream calling Eagle Two, do you read me? Over.  
Peter: Skincream, read you loud and clear.  
Paige: Don't say "Over and Out", just say "Out".  
Peter: Affirmative, Skincream. Out.

21. TAKE JEEP TO ZULU AND USE CARE PACKAGE TO NEUTRALIZE NERDBOY AND STEEL

Paige: Steel is Marcus.  
Peter: Affirmative, Commander.  
Paige: Attend positions at 1500 hours. Dismissed.


	3. Operation Soaring Eagle

**Author note: This chapter is POV of Peter. so text without a speaker is spoken by Peter.**

"Nerd Slaying"

Tuesday, 8th October 2013

Lt. Peter "Eagle Two" Fox

3:02:34 PM

Objective updated. Search for Nerdboy.

Cpt. Nikki: Target sighted. Am I green?

Cmdr. Fox: Negative, Eagle Leader. I see him coming. Eagle One! get to Position Beta- I mean Bravo! Meet me there!

2ndLt. Riley: Negative, Nerdboy is passing.

Cpt. Nikki: Fire darts?

Cmdr. Fox: Hold your fire, move up.

Cpt. Nikki: Roger.

Cmdr. Fox: _You're green! Nerdboy is climbing to Bravo!_

_Objective complete. Objectives updated. Chase Nerdboy._Jason: Huh? OW!

Cpt. Nikki: Nice shot, Leiutenant! High five!  
2ndLt. Riley: Thanks. These are slick darts.

HE'S RUNNING!

Cpt. Nikki: Advance to Delta, move!

HE'S GOT AN RPG!

Cmdr. Fox: PAINT OR DART?

PAINT!

2ndLt. Riley: We are screwed.

Cpt. Nikki: He's descending to Golf, go!

Cmdr. Fox: Riley! Stick with Captain Nikki!

Cpt. Nikki: _He's in_ _the bath. Eagle One to India. Eagle Two to Hotel. Skincream, to Juliet._

_Roger._

Cmdr. Fox: You're green.

Jason: AAAA!

He's running.

Objectives updated. Dress up as Jon and sneak over to Sallybrown's location. Chase Jason.

Cpt. Nikki: To Kilo Two. Eagle Two, switch your primary for the care package. keep your sidearm hidden.

Roger.

* * *

Objective Complete. Objectives updated. Obtain useful items from Sallybrown. Chase Jason.

_I'm at Mike. I see Sallybrown. _Hey, Jon. Can I have some toothpicks and pens and stuff? I'm doing a project.  
Jon: Sure, Pete.

Thanks.

Objective complete. Chase Jason.

2ndLt. Riley: Move up?  
Affirmative. Proceed with caution and haste.  
Cpt. Nikki: Copy that.  
Cmdr. Fox: Roger that.  
2ndLt. Riley: Copy, Eagle Two.

Objectives updated. Hold off Jason.

Cmdr. Fox: He's coming. Go!

Eat Styrofoam, Jason!

Objective complete.

Cmdr. Fox: Eagleco, They are coming. You are green!

Jason: AAAAAA!

Cpt. Nikki: Gotcha!

Elevator: Ding.

Jason: YES!

Jon: I love the sound of children playing.

Objectives updated. Search for Jason.

Move. **MOVE! ****_MOVE!_**

**__**Cpt. Nikki: Riley, on me!

2ndLt. Riley: I see him.  
Cpt. Nikki: He's at the entrance!

Cmdr. Fox: EagleCo, Move! I'll be on the roof!

ROGER! MOVING TO TANGO!

Objective complete. objectives updated. Run to Position Tango.

Cpt. Nikki: He's gone to Victor, now X-ray. He's got Steel.

Roger.

Cpt. Nikki: Fox, take point! you lead the squad!

OKAY! TO YANKEE!

Objective complete. Objectives updated. Lead EagleCo to Position Yankee.

2ndLt. Riley: Copy, Eagle Two.

Lt. Fox: Return fire, Eagle Leader! EagleCo will move to the back of the forest to secure the package!

Get in the Jeep, Lieutenant Riley!

2ndLt. Riley: Copy, sir.

Drive to Position Zulu and receive the paintball gun.

Cpt. Nikki: Package is intercepted, repeat, the package has been intercepted, over!

2ndLt. Riley: Crud. **_EAGLE LEADER, COME ON! SKINCREAM, I HOPE YOU HAVE A SNIPER PAINTBALL GUN, OUT!_**

**_Objective failed._**

**__**Jason: See this? A Darth Vader Lightsaber. Marcus? Got your Luke Skywalker Lightsaber?

Marcus: You bet!

Objectives updated. Defeat Jason.

We have Lightsabers, too. Riley, you take Steel. I'll take Nerdboy.

Jason: WHAT?!  
Marcus: I like my codename better.

Cmdr. Fox: ABORT OBJECTIVE! I AM BEING TORTURED BY BUCKY! HE... I'M HANGING OFF THE LEDGE!

STANDBY SKINCREAM, WE ARE ON ARE WAY TO ASSIST! KEEP YOUR HEAD! OUT!

Obectives updated. Save Paige.

Marcus and Jason: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Care for a teamup?

Marcus: Sure!

Alright... Riley... recruit the others... Corporal Charlie Brown... Callsign Goodgrief... Sergeant Snoopy... Callsign... Cutiepuff, Jr... Private... Satchel Pooch... Cutiepuff... Peacefighter... EagleCo will meet you there. Come in Eagle Leader!

Cpt. Nikki: I'm down! Cmdr. Fox is rebelling!

2ndLt. Riley: Nah, She's been compromised by Bucky, Codename Cutiecat.

Cpt. Nikki: I hurt all over. You go. I'll... just read some hunger games... in my medikit... I'll catch up with you later... out!

Bucky: I will use this hammer to whack your fingers, one by one, until you fall. but first...

Cmdr. Fox: _**HELPHE'SGONNASMASHMYRADIOANDHITMYFINGERSHURRY!**_

_**Commander Fox is hanging by all eight fingers.  
**_Cpt. Nikki: He smashed her radio! He's gonna hit her fingers until she falls! He's got a hammer!

2ndLt. Riley: COPY, EAGLE LEADER! WE ARE RECRUITING NEW HELP! OUT!

Roger Eagle One!

2ndLt. Riley: Nikki is WIA! Hurry, Eagle Two!

Cpl. Brown: I'm the Paint Explosion Specialist? Cool!

Sgt. Snoopy: I'm higher up than The Round-Headed Kid? Alright! Here's the world-famous French Foreign Legion soldier being transferred to the second division in the Fox Army.

Pvt. Pooch: Hmm. Nice.

Commander Fox is hanging by seven fingers.

2ndLt. Riley: C'mon, men! go, go, go!

Lt. Fox is in the third floor.

2ndLt. Riley: Hup! Hup! Hup! Get in the elevator!

Commander Fox is hanging by six fingers.

Lt. Fox is on the fifth floor.

2ndLt. Riley: C'MON! LET'S GO! A PERSON'S LIFE IS AT STAKE!

Commander Fox is hanging by five fingers.

Lt. Fox is in the ninth floor.

2ndLt. Riley: MOVE YOUR BUTTS!

Commander Fox is hanging by four fingers.

Lt. Fox is on the seventeenth floor.

2ndLt. Riley: HURRY UP, YOU ANCHOVIES!

Commander Fox is hanging by three fingers.

Lt. Fox is on the twentieth floor.

2ndLt. Riley: HURRY, YOU COWS!

Commander Fox is hanging by two fingers.

Lt. Fox is on the twenty-fifth floor.

2ndLt. Riley: ALMOST THERE! RUN! RUN FOR A TEEN GIRL'S LIFE!

Lt. Fox is on the twenty-ninth floor.

2ndLt. Riley: _**COME ON!**_

_**Paige is hanging by one finger.**_

Lt. Fox is on the thirtieth floor and is climbing the ladder to the roof.

2ndLt. Riley: Get out of the elevator! Movemovemove!

Objective failed.

Cmdr. Fox: HELP!

Cpl. Brown: Gotcha!

Mission complete.

Cmdr. Fox: Thanks. Promoted to Staff Sergeant!

Cpl Brown: Thanks!

Cpt. Nikki: I'm okay now.

Pfc (Private First Class) Fox: HA! (He shoots Commander Fox.)

Cmdr. Fox: Jason, I'm gonna kill you! Nerdboy has gone rouge, repeat, Jason has gone rouge!


	4. One Paintball, One Injury

**Author Note: Text without a speaker is spoken by the character in the first paragraph that is in the format of the one below.**

"One Paintball, One Injury"  
February 16, 2014  
2ndSgt. "Festival" Woodstock  
12:30:59.99999

||||||?

Sgt. Snoopy: You are green.

|||||||!

Sgt. Snoopy: Good snipe. You paintballed Steel right in the belly button.

|!

SSgt. Brown: Woodstock, Harriet, you go and find a way to nail Nerdboy with a paintball from afar. Snoopy will take the others to become spies. I'll cover you...

Cpl. Conrad: |||?

Sgt. Snoopy: No, Conrad. We'll sign up to be amongst them.

Cpl. Conrad: !

SSgt. Brown: _Marcus' coming! Go!_ HEY, Marcus, me, Snoopy, Bill and Oliver wish to join your merry band.  
Lt. Jones: What about Woodstock?  
SSgt. Brown: He quit the whole thing.  
Cpl. Bill: |||| ! |||| ? |||| ! %$#&?! |||||!? |||!  
Cpl. Oliver: |!

Lt. Jones: Let's show you around, after I consult THE ALMIGHTY Jasotron. JASON!

Cpt. Jason: YEAH?

Lt. Jones: GOT FIVE NEWBIES FOR YA!

Cpt. Fox: Turn on the fake conference and let's talk.

Pvt. Harriet: ||!

||||! |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| (Translation: Oh no! It was just a video! Abort mission! Abort mission!)

SSgt. Brown: Naah! Our cover's blown! We're compromised! Abort mission!


End file.
